


can i stand in your light (just for a while?)

by mortarsmayfall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotions are involved, matt loves foggy and foggy loves matt, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to matt, he’s the discarded package of fruit snacks, the nicotine gum he chews when he’s trying to quit. he’s long, soft hair and an animal collective cd at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i stand in your light (just for a while?)

foggy nelson is, in a word, an experience. a feeling.

to matt, he’s the discarded package of fruit snacks, the nicotine gum he chews when he’s trying to quit. he’s long, soft hair and an animal collective cd at two in the morning. 

foggy loves loves loves and loves to be loved with his hand on matt’s arm leading him gentle, always gentle, he’s a rounded shoulder bumping into matt’s and while he never tells him i love you he means it when he reads textbooks aloud to matt, when his heartbeat picks up whenever he sees him, when he cooks him eggs at the crack of dawn on their shitty hot plate. there’s the night where they’re both stoned and giggling and foggy puts matt’s hands on his face – 

oh, god, his face,

which is soft and curves at the cheek, a pointed nose, an upturned mouth. your typical adonis, foggy laughs, and matt almost kisses him but he doesn’t because he’s scared, want want wants this the way foggy does but fans his fingers out instead and asks foggy if he wants another cookie from the plastic tray that’s rapidly depleting.

they grow up that way, awkwardly square dancing, cupid shuffling, shit, whatever you want to call it, around each other. foggy gets girlfriends and boyfriends and matt gets a cold apartment with cold walls and a cold bed. matt goes out in the black black night with in his black black clothes and beat beat beats the anger out through his fists like a chant, like a war song and foggy cuts his hair because he needs to look professional and matt can feel him looking, looking even when foggy doesn’t think he can tell but he wishes he couldn’t. matt can feel the intake of breath through teeth when he notices a new bruise and winces when he asks him over and over and over and over about whether he’s okay, whether he needs a dog or braille labels or, hell, domestic abuse pamphlets.

because i love you, is what foggy doesn’t say even though his heart thump thump thumps with it painfully.

matt almost dies and since nobu couldn’t finish the job, foggy damn near does it for him.

now foggy’s the salt of tears and the jackhammer heartbeat and day old laundry, and matt doesn’t like it, doesn’t like that apparently he knows what worry smells like. he weathers words that crack him open inside like grapeshot to a rickety ship and begs forgiveness like a good catholic boy does because i love you too, foggy, i do, i do. nearly pops his stitches sobbing but he can’t feel it when his insides are in tatters and his heart’s broken open like hard candy. 

but foggy comes back, reassembles the both of them with trembling hands and yeah, some of the pieces don’t quite fit the same but matt could care less about the jagged edges when foggy’s here, he’s here he’s here he’s here with matt and promises not to leave him, begs him don’t die, don’t you dare die on me and kisses him like he’s something precious. and his heart thump thump thumps i love you matt, i love you, i love you. so matt kisses him back like he’s starving and puts his hand over foggy’s heart and says i know, i know, and i love you too. 

and foggy’s somehow got matt’s shirt off now and traces new and fading scars and matt trembles like a piece of china in a quake. foggy’s got him and he knows that but it makes him afraid because he doesn’t want to let him down, let foggy nelson with the fruit snack wrappers and nicotine gum and animal collective cds down because he doesn’t deserve that, deserves so much more than that and foggy runs his tongue along a scar on his side and calls him beautiful and that –

that will have to do, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> haha jeez uh. i know this isn't much but i wanted to try a more informal and repetitive style??? this really doesn't have much plot it was just me playing around with words and _emotions_ , so uh, enjoy?


End file.
